


Late Night Company

by SweaterBanshee



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Aaron Hotchner, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweaterBanshee/pseuds/SweaterBanshee
Summary: Spencer decides it's about time for him to make his way back to the police station when a black car pulls up.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame summary, this is my first work for this account/fandom/pairing but I hope you enjoy reading!

2am can’t come soon enough for Spencer.

He lazily paces around the section of alleyway he picked out at the start of the night, occasionally glancing down the alley at the other men waiting for potential clients to drive by. Most of them are young, their builds lanky and unassuming, and it wrenches Spencer’s heart to think of what could happen to them if his team doesn’t catch the UnSub they’re after.

The Atlanta police department called in the BAU four days ago over a growing concern of male prostitutes turning up dead downtown. Six young men, all beaten and strangled before their bodies are returned to the streets where the UnSub found them. After finding another body a day after their arrival, the team scrambled to prepare the profile: they’re looking for a white male, most likely in his thirties, but potentially into his mid-forties. The police chief had suggested that it was most likely the work of a repressed gay man, lashing out to cope with his own self-loathing. However, the lack of sexual assault in the victims suggests otherwise; the team came to the conclusion that this UnSub is most likely heterosexual, driven to violence by severe homophobia. The medical examiner noted the time of death for the victims between midnight and 2am, suggesting that the UnSub most likely has a regular 9-to-5 job in the morning. 

Spencer wrenches himself out of his thoughts and does his best to focus on the task at hand. Until 2am, he’s not a profiler; he’s a common streetwalker, just like the other young men strolling the surrounding area. He’d initially balked at the idea of going undercover as a prostitute, but eventually agreed that their best chance of catching this creep was if they laid a trap. Unfortunately for Spencer, the trap included a pair of skin-tight jeans and a loose shirt unbuttoned to just below his sternum. Prentiss and Morgan had a good laugh at his expense back at the station, asking how this could possibly help them catch the UnSub if Spencer attracted a line of johns a mile long. Rossi had done his best to hide his amusement, insisting to Spencer that he was just helping him look younger by aggressively tousling his hair. JJ obviously found humor in the situation but thankfully kept it in check. And Hotch…

Well, Hotch gave him the once over and didn’t look at him again until just before they left the station.

It’s less anxiety-inducing for Spencer to ruminate on Hotch’s reaction to his attire than to think about what danger he might be in out on the streets like this. Was he embarrassed to see Spencer dressed like this? Was Aaron trying to mitigate the embarrassment Prentiss and Morgan had already caused Spencer by not adding to the playful teasing?

Aaron. He slipped. 

Spencer mentally scolds himself for the slip. When they’re on the job, his name is Hotch. Hotch, his boss. Not Aaron, his romantic and sexual partner of several months. It’s a frustrating line to walk, but Spencer has no other choice when he and Aaron still haven’t decided when or how they want to make their relationship known. Spencer knows it’s for the best, but it doesn’t change how badly he wants to be with Aaron publicly, how badly he wants to stop sneaking around and avoiding the team’s questions about his love life. 

He checks the time on the burner phone they gave him back at the station, decides that it’s about time for him to turn in for the night. He hasn’t gotten any calls on the burner, no word from the team or anyone else involved in the operation, including the police department’s four youngest officers, all undercover as working boys like Spencer. Now all there is for Spencer to do is wait. For the sake of preserving the operation, the plan is to send an unmarked car to pick Spencer up, the officer behind the wheel posing as a john. 

The minutes pass slowly, and Spencer begins to get impatient when a black SUV with darkened windows pulls up to him. Spencer doesn’t recognize the vehicle, but after a moment’s consideration, he approaches anyway. Spencer’s stomach churns as he draws closer, but he swallows his anxiety and reminds himself that if this isn’t his ride back to the station, someone from the department will see him get into the vehicle. He’ll be safe either way. Or at least, he trusts that he’ll be safe.

The back window of the car rolls down as Spencer approaches. A driver means a john with money. They hadn’t profiled the UnSub as a man with significant financial resources, but Spencer feels it’s too late to back out now without causing suspicion. He does his best to put on an air of aloofness as he folds his arms casually and leans into the open window.

He doesn’t expect to see Aaron staring back at him.

It’s hard to make out his face at first, but after a moment it’s obvious who Spencer has come face to face with. There’s no mistaking the square jaw, the prominent cheekbones, the heavy brows and stoic expression. It’s Aaron, his Aaron, looking into his face from the backseat of the car.

Spencer is struggling to find the words for this situation when Aaron relieves him of of the responsibility to speak first.

“How much?” his voice is warmly familiar, but with a gravelly undertone that makes the hair on the back of Spencer’s neck stand at attention. Spencer’s mouth has gone completely dry as he tries to wrap his head around the situation; he’s posing as a prostitute in a seedy alley in downtown Atlanta, and his boss-turned-lover has just shown up and asked him how much he charges for his… services.

“It-it’s, uh, $50 an hour, $300 for the night,” he stammers, putting far too much effort into trying to look nonchalant about the situation. 

Aaron studies Spencer’s face for a moment before his gaze dips lower, grazing over the younger man’s pale neck and exposed upper chest in the dim alley light. Spencer fights the urge to fidget under Aaron’s gaze. There’s no reason for him to be this nervous; Aaron’s seen him naked, been inside him, for crying out loud, it shouldn’t be so disarming to watch the older man’s gaze roam over him while he’s fully dressed. After a moment of heavy silence, Aaron quirks his eyebrows in fleeting approval, and Spencer hears the click of the car door unlocking. He silently opens the door and slides in beside Aaron, his body buzzing with nerves and excitement.

Once Spencer is situated in his seat, Aaron turns his head forward and nonchalantly gives the driver an address. Spencer didn’t spend a lot of time on the geographical profile for the case and doesn’t know the city as well as he’d like, but he knows it’s not the same address as the hotel the team’s been staying at for the past four days. The entire situation makes Spencer’s heart race. As the car sets back in motion, Spencer fidgets in his seat and looks cautiously over at the older man. After providing the driver with the address, Aaron had completely turned his attention away from Spencer save for his right hand settled firmly on Spencer’s left thigh. Spencer desperately wants to draw close to Aaron, to kiss him, for Aaron to hold him close like he does in the comfort of his own apartment, but Aaron's demeanor doesn't invite affection. Spencer doesn’t press. If anything, Aaron’s aloofness only makes Spencer needier.

The drive to the hotel is quiet until Spencer’s burner phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a text from Morgan asking where he is. Spencer replies simply that he’s with Hotch, that they’ll likely be back to the hotel late. Morgan’s response doesn’t push any further, satisfied with the idea that the two men are likely finding something to eat before going back to the hotel. Spencer doesn’t feel proud about deceiving Morgan, but at the same time it’s thrilling to sneak around like this, especially when they’re away from home and on the job. A faint light at the corner of his vision catches Spencer’s eye, and he subtly turns his attention to Aaron, who pulls his hand away from Spencer’s thigh to type out a text on his own phone. It’s most likely to Rossi, with a similar lie about his and Spencer’s whereabouts. Aaron returns his phone to his pocket and looks out the window. 

The two men don’t say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read (and hopefully enjoyed) chapter 1, I hope chapter 2 meets your expectations! :)

It’s a short drive through the city. They haven’t been in the car for much longer than ten minutes when the car pulls up to a hotel. It’s not a particularly fancy hotel, but definitely comfortable. It excites Spencer to think that Aaron spent money just for this one elaborate encounter. Aaron politely thanks the driver and hands him a tip before he wordlessly ushers Spencer out of the vehicle. A large, warm hand pressing against the center of his back guides Spencer into the hotel and through the lobby to the elevators. Spencer aches to say something to Aaron but can’t find the words that won’t completely ruin the mood. Best to just stay silent for now. Aaron ushers him down the hall and into a room, and it’s not until they’re completely alone that Spencer realizes just how nervous he is.

Aaron moves comfortably through the room, shrugging off his jacket and placing it gently over the armrest of the couch against the wall before loosening his tie.

“What, you’re not going to say anything?” Spencer nearly jumps at the sound of Aaron’s voice and scrambles to formulate an appropriate response.

“What am I supposed to say? I don’t have any idea what you want yet,” he replies as he walks across the room to Aaron, trying his best to sound aloof but probably coming off far more nervous than he’d like. Aaron’s back is still turned, but Spencer can still hear the low rumble of soft laughter that escapes the older man.

“I’m sure you have some idea what I want,” Aaron says as he turns around to face the younger man and takes a step forward. Spencer’s heart pounds in his chest as the space between them closes. Aaron silently reaches up to grab hold of the front of Spencer’s shirt before he fists his hands in the flimsy fabric and yanks it open, exposing Spencer’s chest to the cool air of the room.

“Are you gonna replace that?” Spencer feigns annoyance as Aaron’s warm hands press against his skin.

“I’m sure you can afford a new one with what I’m paying you,” Aaron replies as he leans in to press his mouth against the pale column of Spencer’s neck. Spencer lets Aaron’s hands roam over his torso as the older man trails wet kisses down the side of his neck and onto his shoulder. Aaron’s hands trail down the smooth skin of Spencer’s back until his fingertips reach the waistline of Spencer’s jeans. The tightness of the garment briefly hinders Aaron, but with a small effort he pushes his hands under the fabric and squeezes the flesh of Spencer’s ass. Spencer doesn’t bother to try and muffle the way his breath hitches at the contact. 

After a few moments, Aaron withdraws a hand from Spencer’s jeans and pulls back. He brings his free hand up to Spencer’s face, tracing the form of the younger man’s plump lower lip with his thumb. He studies Spencer’s face for a few slow moments with a predatory look in his eye.

“What, you brought me here just to feel me up?” Spencer asks breathily, compelled by a need to fill the heavy silence between them. Aaron pulls away with an amused quirk of his lips and walks across the room to the queen-size bed, where he turns to face Spencer and sits down. He raises his hand and beckons Spencer forward with a curl of his index finger.

“Come here,” Aaron says, suddenly holding up his palm when Spencer takes a step forward.

“On your knees.”

Spencer is acutely aware of how he’s half-hard in his jeans as he sinks to the carpeted floor. He slowly crawls over to the bed, trying to make his body undulate enticingly as he moves. It’s only a few feet until he’s kneeling between Aaron’s parted legs at the foot of the bed, looking up expectantly into the older man’s face. Aaron looks back at him smugly, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

“You seem smart enough to know what I want. How about you get to doing what I’m paying you for?”

Spencer does his best to rein in his eagerness as he reaches up to take over unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt. He leans forward to press his face against the soft material of Aaron’s undershirt, taking in the older man’s scent with deep breaths. Spencer works his way down to the bottom of Aaron’s shirt until he’s face to face with the front of Aaron’s pants, where the fabric is noticeably strained around his arousal. Spencer looks up coyly at Aaron as he slowly undoes Aaron’s belt and pulls down the zipper. Trying to draw out the buildup, he presses his lips against the bulge in Aaron’s boxers, fighting a smile when he hears Aaron release a heavy breath as Spencer drags his tongue over the fabric.

Aaron raises a hand to tangle itself in Spencer’s hair, and a gentle tug tells Spencer that it’s high time he got on with it. The younger man pulls back slightly to tug the fabric down, freeing Aaron’s arousal from its confines. This is far from the first time Spencer’s gone down on Aaron, but in this context, the thought of it thrills Spencer as if it’s something entirely new to him. He wets his lips before his tongue darts out to tease the head of Aaron’s cock before he takes it between his lips. The hand in Spencer’s hair grips tighter for a moment as he hears a deep sigh from above. Gripping Aaron’s length at the base, Spencer lowers his head, pressing his tongue against the underside. He breathes slowly through his nose as he takes a moment to savor the feeling of Aaron on his tongue, the scent of Aaron’s arousal, the feeling of Aaron’s entire being invading his senses.

Spencer begins to raise and lower his head in a slow rhythm, occasionally pulling off to press against Aaron’s frenulum with his tongue or lap gently at the sensitive head. With his free hand, Spencer pushes his fingers underneath Aaron’s undershirt and against the older man’s chest, savoring the feel of Aaron’s well-muscled torso and the coarse hair on his chest. As he bobs his head, he moves his hand to pump Aaron’s length with the rhythm of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Aaron groans under his breath, which only spurs Spencer on. Spencer continues like this for a few more minutes until a firm tug on his hair pulls him off Aaron’s cock. Spencer looks up to meet Aaron’s gaze, panting softly through his still open mouth. Aaron’s eyes are dark with lust, his pupils wide.

The two men stare at each other with heavy breaths for a brief moment until Aaron is the first to move. He tucks himself back into his boxers with one hand while he reaches for Spencer’s arm with the other. “On the bed, I want you to strip,” he orders, his voice husky.

Spencer doesn’t hesitate to comply with the order, standing up before Aaron shoves him onto the bed. It’s easy to shrug off his already open shirt, and he begins to work on his jeans as Aaron takes off Spencer’s shoes and peels off his socks. The intentionally mismatched socks don’t go unnoticed by Aaron, and Spencer sees a fleeting expression of endearment flash across the older man’s face. Once Spencer’s feet are bare, Aaron’s hands fly up to Spencer’s hips to help rid Spencer’s body of his remaining clothing. Spencer holds back a smile at Aaron’s unabashed eagerness.

Spencer is fully hard by the time Aaron is finished pulling his jeans and boxer briefs down and off his legs. His chest heaves with his heavy breath as he looks up at Aaron. He spreads his legs to entice the older man, and Spencer is rewarded by the warmth of Aaron’s hands pressing gently against his thighs, smoothing over the warm skin. He desperately wants to beg Aaron to touch him, to make love to him the way he does when they’re in the privacy of his or Aaron’s apartment. But he doesn’t; he reminds himself that in this moment, he’s a common streetwalker Aaron picked up off the street, and that it’s not a whore’s place to beg for affection. 

“Turn over,” Aaron orders, which snaps Spencer out of his train of thought. He obeys silently, rolling onto his stomach before he props himself up on his knees, ass in the air. Spencer arches his back in hopes of getting a bigger reaction out of Aaron. No such luck. A hand presses against Spencer’s upper back, between his shoulder blades, before slowly sliding down. Spencer can feel the pad of Aaron’s middle finger against his spine as the older man’s hand ghosts over his skin. When Aaron’s hand reaches the cleft of his ass, Aaron moves to place a hand on each cheek of Spencer’s rump. Spencer struggles not to whine softly as Aaron gently spreads him open.

It’s a moment of tense silence as Aaron holds him open, and Spencer is on the verge of allowing himself to squirm and whine impatiently when a hand retreats from his skin. Spencer is about to turn his head to look back at the older man when he feels the wet pad of Aaron’s thumb pressing against his hole. Aaron rubs gentle but firm circles over the sensitive skin, and Spencer groans softly in response.

“You seem tight,” Aaron says coolly. Spencer can feel warmth building up under his skin, flustered by Aaron’s casual remark.

“You’re my first client tonight,” he replies, hoping that his embarrassment isn’t too noticeable.

Spencer hears Aaron chuckle darkly, which sends an excited chill up his spine. “I think you mean your only client tonight.” 

Between Aaron’s husky voice and the limited physical contact, Spencer feels like he might combust if Aaron doesn’t just touch him already.

“There’s a packet of lube in my pocket,” Spencer offers, trying subtly to push things along. With his cheek pressed against the bed, Spencer doesn’t see Aaron turn away to pick up his jeans from the floor and fish out the lube.

“Condoms, too. It’s good to know you came prepared,” Aaron remarks, and Spencer hears the soft sound of a foil packet dropping onto the bed moments before he hears Aaron tearing open what he assumes must be the lube.

“Those are only if you want them, I don’t need them, I’m clean, I promi- uhn!” Spencer is cut off when Aaron pushes a single lube-coated finger into his body.

“I’m sure you tell that to all your clients,” Aaron replies smugly, and Spencer is too caught up in the feeling of being penetrated to respond. Spencer pushes back against the finger, eager for more. He knows they’re acting as if he and Aaron are completely unfamiliar to each other, but it’s almost comforting for Aaron to touch him like this. It’s as if Spencer’s body has memorized Aaron’s every touch. Aaron’s fingers, his tongue, his cock, Spencer recognizes all of it, and his body aches for more.

It’s an easy glide of one finger in Spencer’s ass, but it takes a moment of gentle coaxing for Aaron to add a second. As Spencer acclimates to the intrusion, Aaron rubs a hand gently over the flesh of Spencer’s rump before he pulls back to land a firm slap on Spencer’s backside. Spencer jerks, choking on a moan. He rocks back on his knees and forearms, trying to get as much physical contact as he can get from Aaron. He lets out a high-pitched whine when Aaron pushes in a third finger along with the first two. Spencer can feel his entire body quivering; he knows what’s soon to follow if Aaron’s working three fingers into him. 

He whines petulantly when Aaron withdraws his fingers, and Aaron responds with another slap to his backside. Spencer muffles a whine in the thick white comforter as the following rustle of fabric behind him tells him that Aaron is disrobing.

Any moment now.

Spencer is acutely aware of the sound of a condom packet ripping open, and is on the verge of voicing his impatience when he feels the bed shift under an added weight behind him. His breath hitches when he feels a hand against his hip and the head of Aaron’s cock against his hole. He opens his mouth to say something, to egg Aaron on, when the older man pushes in with one long, firm thrust.

Spencer can’t contain the moan that escapes him, can’t help the way his entire body tenses up from being penetrated. He breathes heavily through his nose, compelling his body to relax. Aaron leans forward over Spencer’s back, caging him against the bed with an arm on either side of Spencer’s torso, which only pushes himself further into Spencer’s body. Spencer can hear and feel Aaron’s labored breaths between his shoulder blades. It’s nice that he’s not the only one so strongly affected by the union of their bodies.

It takes a minute of steady breaths until Spencer can feel his body relax. Aaron must feel it too, because it’s barely a moment later that Spencer can feel Aaron lift himself upright on his knees and grasp his hips.

Spencer doesn’t think to brace himself for what comes next.

Aaron pulls out almost all the way before he thrusts back in with a hard push. It knocks the breath out of Spencer, and Aaron doesn’t give him the chance to ready himself for the next thrust. And the next. It barely takes a minute until Aaron is fucking Spencer full-force, and Spencer can’t control the moans and whines that escape him. 

“Oh, yes, yes, that-uhn-that’s it, please, fuck me,” Spencer moans, exaggerating his noises to egg Aaron on. A part of him worries that he sounds foolish, like something out of a bad porn film, but he can’t bring himself to really care. It’s freeing like this, to be loud and unashamed here in this bed with Aaron, pretending that he’s being fucked by a man who doesn’t even know his name. 

Spencer tries to balance himself on his left forearm so he can reach under himself with his right to grasp his cock, relieve some of the pressure, when a particularly rough thrust pushes him face first into the comforter. Aaron is fucking Spencer with his full strength now, and all Spencer can do is fist his hands in the sheets and hang on. Spencer tries to raise himself back up on his forearms when Aaron shoves him back down with a forceful hand between his shoulder blades. 

Spencer grunts from the force of it, almost not noticing how Aaron has stopped thrusting behind him. Before he can even do anything in response to the sudden stillness, Aaron reaches down and wrenches Spencer’s arms back, holding his slender wrists together behind his back. Spencer keens at the manhandling; Aaron is seldom this rough in bed. Aaron starts thrusting into his body again, and Spencer repeatedly clenches and unclenches his hands behind his body, desperate for something to hold on to. With no other options, he sinks his teeth into the blanket underneath him, high-pitched noises still escaping him.

Minutes pass by, Aaron still driving mercilessly into him, and Spencer can feel himself drawing close to the edge. But with Aaron keeping his arms behind his back, there’s not much he can do about it. His best bet is to beg Aaron to touch him, or at least release his arms so he can do it himself.

“Please, please, I’m so close, I need to come,” Spencer pleads, praying that Aaron will take pity on him.

“What does it matter to me if you come or not?” Aaron snarls, leaning forward so his lips are against the shell of Spencer’s ear. “I didn’t bring you here for you to come. You’re not being paid to come.” His tone is cold, uncaring, and Spencer is shocked how it only makes him more desperate to come. Normally, Aaron is the most attentive lover Spencer could ask for, attuned to his needs and generous with affection in the bedroom. But now, Aaron takes from Spencer, uses Spencer, and it makes Spencer’s head spin. But his cock is still painfully hard, and he hasn’t convinced Aaron to give him the relief he desperately needs.

“Please! Please, I need to come,” he continues to beg. His voice is wet, delirious, and Spencer feels like he might cry if Aaron denies him much longer. Maybe tears will be enough to get Aaron to show him some mercy.

“What’s the matter, a young thing like you can’t come untouched?” Aaron taunts, and a part of Spencer wants to wrench his hands free so he can give Aaron a firm whap on his chest, or maybe the side of his head. Aaron knows that Spencer has only come untouched a handful of times, and only after Aaron edged him for at least a solid hour. But Aaron doesn’t know that in this moment. Spencer’s just a whore that Aaron picked up off the streets, just a whore that Aaron doesn’t seem to care if he comes or not. 

Spencer can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when Aaron suddenly releases his grip on Spencer’s wrists and pulls his cock out of him completely. Spencer is about to turn his head to question the sudden change when he feels Aaron’s hands on his hips, pushing him to roll over. He lets Aaron manhandle him onto his back, silently praying that the older man will let him come once they’re face to face. 

Aaron presses back into Spencer’s body, hard, and Spencer arches up with a gasp. Aaron doesn’t waste a moment returning to his brutal pace, and Spencer cries out, reaching up to brace his hands against Aaron’s chest. Aaron’s voice joins Spencer’s in an obscene sort of harmony, groaning loudly as he drives into Spencer. 

Spencer feels like he’s coming apart at the seams when Aaron finally reaches between them to grasp his weeping cock. He moans loudly as his body tenses, and he can feel tears begin to fall from the corners of his eyes. He’s completely at Aaron’s mercy, and Spencer doesn’t know what he wants more: for the two of them to stay like this for as long as possible, or to come squirming and moaning on Aaron’s cock. 

It’s only a few more thrusts, a few more pumps of Aaron’s hand on his cock, until Spencer’s body surrenders to orgasm. He fists his hands in the blanket under him as his back arches, stretching his torso against the bed. His thighs quiver and his toes curl as Aaron pumps him through his climax. Spencer can feel his release dripping onto his lower abdomen from his cock, and he struggles to catch his breath. He’s so out of it from coming that he doesn’t notice that Aaron has pulled out of his body at first. As Spencer’s senses slowly return, he realizes that Aaron has peeled off the condom, and is pumping himself firmly in his hand, still kneeling over Spencer’s body. It only takes a few short moments until Aaron is groaning his release, his seed spilling from his cock to mix with the existing mess on Spencer’s skin. Aaron strokes himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, sighing deeply as Spencer stares up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Spencer feels completely wrung out, and the two men breathe heavily through the aftershocks, wordlessly staring into each other’s eyes.

Once Spencer feels that he can move his limbs again, he tries to sit up, planning to make his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. No such luck. Aaron presses a hand to the center of his chest, pushing him down with a firm but gentle touch.

“No, no,” Aaron chides, his chest still heaving with his heavy breath. “You’re going to stay like this. You don’t move a muscle until I tell you to.” Spencer whines in response, but can’t find the words to argue. He’s too exhausted to argue anyways.

Spencer lets his head fall back against the bed as Aaron gets up and walks to the bathroom. Spencer’s eyes slip closed, and he focuses calmly on the rise and fall of his chest, the heaviness of his limbs, the warmth of his and Aaron’s releases drying on his skin.

He loses track of how much time has passed, and he feels that sleep is about to pull him under when the bed shifts underneath him. He feels a warm washcloth pressing against his stomach, and opens his eyes to see Aaron at his side, his hair still wet from the shower he obviously took and a towel wrapped around his waist. Spencer looks up into Aaron’s face, and he doesn’t see the cold hunger he did before. Aaron’s eyes are warm, his face softened. 

“Aaron,” Spencer mumbles softly, and Aaron seems to know immediately what Spencer wants. He leans down to connect their lips, moving against Spencer in a slow kiss. Aaron doesn’t pull back when their mouths part, and his nose and forehead press sweetly against Spencer’s. He rubs the washcloth in gentle circles, cleaning up the mess they’d left on Spencer’s skin. It’s a loving gesture that makes Spencer’s heart swell. He reaches up to cup Aaron’s face in his hands, pulling him into another kiss as the older man finishes cleaning him up.

Aaron pulls away once he’s finished cleaning Spencer off, which is met with a needy whine from Spencer, who reaches his hands up to his lover.

“Easy. I’ll be right back,” Aaron assures him, wrapping his fingers around one of Spencer’s wrists so he can press a kiss to the palm of his hand. Spencer lets him go without further complaint. It’s not even a minute until Aaron returns to bed, once he’s returned the towels to the bathroom and picked up his boxers from where he left them on the floor. He tugs them on before he turns to Spencer. Aaron asks Spencer if he wants his underwear to put back on, but Spencer dismisses the idea with a quiet shake of his head. All Spencer wants right now is the warmth of Aaron’s body next to his. Thankfully, Aaron delivers. He crawls onto the bed beside Spencer, pulling him up so they can get situated under the covers. 

Aaron sits against the headboard, propped up by some pillows, and Spencer leans against him, resting his head against Aaron’s shoulder. Strong arms wind themselves around Spencer’s body, and Aaron pulls him closer. It’s blissful silence as Aaron ducks his head to press kisses into Spencer’s skin, trailing his lips across his cheek and over the hard line of his jaw before Spencer turns his head to kiss him properly. 

“Wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” Aaron asks, breaking the quiet. 

“No,” Spencer replies.

“Are you sure? You cried right before you came.”

“Well, it was a lot, but it was a good lot,” Spencer assures him. “It was like you were taking me apart in the best possible way, like I didn’t have any room in my body for anything but you. I mean, I’m definitely sore, but it was worth it.”

This answer clearly amuses Aaron, and Spencer can feel the way the older man’s chest rumbles behind him with a soft laugh. 

“Okay, just wanted to make sure.” Aaron presses a kiss to Spencer’s messy hair.

The case has been hell- to be fair, most of their cases are- but Spencer pushes that to the back of his mind now. They only have a few hours to enjoy each other like this, only a few hours until they need to sneak back into the other hotel and pretend that’s where they’d been all night. A clean change of clothes and a half-assed excuse for their late return. Spencer dreads Aaron’s inevitable transformation back into his boss when they leave this place, but he knows Aaron doesn’t have a choice. 

He tries not to think about it. He focuses on Aaron’s steady breath and his fingers rubbing gentle circles into Spencer’s skin as he lets sleep pull him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come yell at me on tumblr abt hotchreid: bansheewriting
> 
> I know the ending moments were shoddily written but that's the best I could get it (check back in a few days, there's a good chance I come back and edit it a few times lol)
> 
> like I said in my notes of the first chapter, this is the first fic I've written in years (and definitely the most graphic) so feedback is def appreciated!


End file.
